(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a battery onto an electric vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Structures for mounting batteries onto electric vehicles have been known in the art. The following related document 1 discloses an example of such a structure.
In the related document 1, as shown in FIG. 1, a battery (16) is fixed to a rear seat cross member (7), a battery cross member (11), side sills (3) and rear side members (9) by a battery mounting frame (17).    [Related Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Publication H06-32247
However, by the technique of the related document 1, the battery mounting frame (17) is formed in a grille shape, and thus increased weight and cost of the electric vehicle are unavoidable.